


Under Agreste

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i don't feel comfortable writing sin for them just yet, it's not as sin as you would expect, marichatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, dear me, it seems like you're under Agreste." [MariChatWeek2016 Day 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Agreste

Marinette moaned gently as Chat Noir's claws dug into her hips, his lips massaging hers as her fingers tangled in his blond mane, pulling gently to crane his neck back.

How she found herself in this position she didn't know. She was just sitting at her desk thinking about how close she was getting with Adrien when the black cat invaded her thoughts—and her room. He'd dropped in and smiled at her, getting ready to pounce as Marinette tried to ask him why he'd come by. Again.

This whole deal with Chat Noir visiting started shortly after the Le  Dessinateur ordeal went down. At first, he claimed it to be him checking up on his little princess to make sure no other akumas were coming after her, but after a while the two began to get closer. It started with an innocent goodbye kiss, which turned into multiple kisses, which turned into make out sessions.

Those make out sessions always got really heated, but Chat Noir had a strict rule of leaving when he heard the first beep of his miraculous. Marinette understood, after all, the amount of times that she had implemented that their identities had to remain secret as Ladybug was probably ingrained in his mind.

In a sudden movement, Chat Noir picked her up and laid her down on her bed, pinning her arms above her head with a smirk. "Oh, dear me, it seems like you're under  _ Agreste,"  _ he whispered as he pressed his lips against her neck, a gloved hand slipping up her shirt and resting softly on her stomach.

Marinette giggled before she cut off and a sharp silence penetrated the air. Chat Noir froze above her when he realized his mistake.

"What?"

"Shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> March 9th, 2016 || Day 3: Sin  
> i'd like to thank the one person who sent get well wishes! i think they worked, now i'm just sneezing my head off  
> i didn't make this more sinny because i'm not at the level of comfort yet to write actual sin sin for this pairing. one day though. just you wait  
> jusqu'à demain!


End file.
